Is it Really Love?
by Icy Light
Summary: B/V: "Bulma’s heart broke again. Even though Vegeta had said that over and over again in the past, it never failed to hurt her."


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is a two-shot fic. Um, what I mean is this story will be told in 2 chapters.  
  
Also, there are some cusses in here because it just seemed to fit in the story better. Sorry to those of you who don't really like them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sighed as she woke up, looking at the empty space on the bed beside her. Vegeta was gone, training, as usual. Bulma got up and headed to the bathroom, taking a nice, long shower. After half an hour, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma," Mrs. Briefs chirped.  
  
"Good morning, mom," Bulma mumbled.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bulma ate her breakfast, and then went down to the lab to work on the rejuvenation tank with her dad. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up from a rejuvenation tank blueprint. "What was that?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in horror. "That was the gravity machine! Vegeta could have hurt himself!" Bulma ran out of the house to the gravity machine site. The machine was in pieces, but Vegeta was standing next to it, unhurt. However, Bulma couldn't be comforted by just appearances. She rushed over.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, woman," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bulma asked, fretfully.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine! Now leave me alone! You are just a nuisance to me!"  
  
Bulma's heart broke again. Even though Vegeta had said that over and over again in the past, it never failed to hurt her.  
  
"Okay," Bulma said, her voice as plain as stone. She turned and walked back into her house.  
  
Vegeta snorted and flew somewhere else to train. "Annoying woman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma packed the last of her belongings and capsulized them. She went downstairs, ready to explain to her parents.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Bulma called.  
  
"Yes?" they both answered at the same time.  
  
"Can you guys come here for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, honey."  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs walked over. Mrs. Briefs asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to leave for a while. You know, just away from here. It's not you guys, I just need a break."  
  
"Is it a break from Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs asked, his eyes full of understanding.  
  
"Yes, you know me too well," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Alright, Bulma. Come back when you're ready. Remember, we both love you," Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"Thank you, Dad," Bulma said hugging her dad, then reached over to hug her mom. "I love you, Mom."  
  
"Love you too, sweetie," Mrs. Briefs replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This would be a good place," Bulma thought as she hovered over a tropical island in her air car. She landed and proceeded to unpack her capsulized house. After a good 2 hours, Bulma had finally unpacked everything. She flopped down on her bed, exhausted. It was 9PM, rather early, but Bulma was too tired to do anything. She fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta trudged in through the kitchen door of Capsule Corp. He ate the dinner that had been left out by Mrs. Briefs and continued up the stairs to his and Bulma's room. When Vegeta entered the bedroom, he noticed that it felt emptier than usual. Many of Bulma's belongings were not there, and neither was Bulma.  
  
"Oh well, guess I don't get to have any fun tonight," Vegeta thought, stripping down and stepping into the bathroom. "Where the hell is that woman anyways?"  
  
His thoughts drifted as the steaming hot water poured over him. He hadn't gotten a lot accomplished today because of the broken gravity room. He would have to get Dr. Briefs to construct him a new one, and then probably train nonstop for the next few weeks, since construction of the machine would take a while. Vegeta turned off the shower and dried himself off. He walked out of the bathroom and fell on the bed, sleep overtaking him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 months later.  
  
Vegeta grunted as the effects of staying in 400G for 14 hours finally began to take its toll. He had trained almost every single hour of the day (eating took up 30 minutes each day, sleeping took 3 hours) after learning that Bulma had went on a "vacation."  
  
"Stupid woman," Vegeta growled as he shut off the gravity machine. Bulma had plagued his dreams every night after the 1st week. He wasn't used to not mating for such long periods of time. Vegeta's need of Bulma grew stronger and stronger each day, only avoiding it by training. Even now, training could no longer stop the images of Bulma.  
  
Vegeta walked into Capsule Corp. and went upstairs to take a shower. He had to find the woman. "I'll do that after my shower and a meal," he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma looked up at the sun high above her. She was in the shallows of the ocean right now, swimming. As she walked forward, she suddenly leaped as a wave of excruciating pain hit her.  
  
"Ow!" she cried, looking at her foot, seeing several tentacles attached to it and her leg. "Damn jellyfish."  
  
Bulma tried as best as she could to reach the shore, then crawled the rest of the way to her house. Pulling herself to the kitchen, she grabbed a pair of tweezers with much difficulty and proceeded to remove the tentacles. She threw each one of them away, then poured alcohol on her leg and foot. Her eyes watered from the pain.  
  
"Stupid jellyfish. Stupid Vegeta. If it hadn't been for Vegeta, I would still be at Capsule Corp.," Bulma said through clenched teeth.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Vegeta had finished his shower and meal and was searching for Bulma's ki signature. She was too weak, he couldn't feel it. Suddenly Vegeta felt Bulma's ki, then it lowered again. The ki had come from the east. He headed towards it, trying to remember exactly where it had been.  
  
After a while, he located a tropical island with a house that looked a lot like Bulma's capsule house.  
  
"So this is where the woman's been hiding," he muttered, swooping down. He opened the front door, quietly, and heard a scream of pain. Vegeta froze, then flew as fast as he could to the source. He saw Bulma pouring alcohol over a very red and swollen leg.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, woman?" Vegeta asked picking Bulma up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bulma yelled, wincing from the pain that Vegeta had caused from disturbing her leg. "Put me down, you're hurting my leg."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Looks more like you're just pouring alcohol over your leg."  
  
"VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I GOT STUNG BY A JELLYFISH YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE?" Bulma screamed of frustration and pain.  
  
Startled, Vegeta set her down and Bulma continued treating her leg. After she closed the bottle of alcohol, she started to pull herself towards the cabinet with medical bandages. She shut her eyes from the pain as she inched her way over.  
  
"What do you need, woman?" Vegeta asked, finally noticing the pain Bulma was in.  
  
"None of your business," she said.  
  
"It is my business," Vegeta growled phasing in front of her.  
  
Bulma snorted. "Why would it be?"  
  
"Because you are my mate, fool," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't you mean I'm your whore?" Bulma snarled. Vegeta's eyes widened at this, then narrowed in anger.  
  
"Well guess what, buster, I'm not anymore so you can just back off."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the neck, pulling her up so her feet were several inches from the floor. "What did you say?" he said in a dangerous low tone.  
  
Bulma winced from the pain. "I said I'm not your whore anymore so you can just back off."  
  
Vegeta's grip tightened. "My whore, eh?"  
  
"Just let go will you?" Bulma sobbed, finally breaking. "Why can't you leave me alone? Why do you have to torture me? Why can't I live in peace?"  
  
Vegeta loosened his grip and placed Bulma on the floor. "Because I can't live without you," he whispered.  
  
Bulma's eyes hardened again, though tears were still evident. "Sure," she snorted. "That's why I'm such a nuisance to you."  
  
Vegeta winced. She had taken the words right from his mouth. The words he had said so many times without a care. "That's not true," he said.  
  
"Well, I don't care, anymore," Bulma said, wiping tears and reaching for the cabinet door. She took out a bandage and wrapped her leg and foot in it, then pulled herself as fast as she could away from Vegeta. Vegeta followed close behind, watching Bulma struggle up the stairs. He tried to pick Bulma up once, but Bulma kicked at him with her good leg. Even though it didn't hurt him, it did hurt Bulma. Vegeta couldn't bear to see his woman in such a state of pain, so he left her alone after that. When Bulma reached her room, Vegeta was about to follow when Bulma slammed the door in his face and locked it. Vegeta sighed. He wasn't going to break open the door. He might hurt Bulma that way. He slumped next to the door and fell asleep.  
  
Bulma stayed next to the door until she heard Vegeta's steady breathing of sleep. She then pulled herself over to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bulma screamed as she fell on her leg.  
  
Vegeta came barging in through the door, knocking it off its hinges. "What happened?" he asked anxiously. He picked Bulma off of the floor where she was rolling around in pain. "What happened, woman?"  
  
"Stupid leg, stupid jellyfish, stupid you," she muttered still hunched over with pain.  
  
Vegeta carried her out of the house. "I think it's time to go back to Capsule Corp.," he said to her, and blasted off into the air before she could say anything. Vegeta was back at Capsule Corp. in less than 2 minutes, all the while with Bulma screaming obscenities at him. She had stopped screaming when Vegeta had stopped flying.  
  
"Old man," Vegeta said as he entered the lab. "Take care of her." He put Bulma on the table in front of Dr. Briefs.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up in surprise. "Bulma! Wow, that looks like a nasty jellyfish sting," he said, adjusting his glasses. "We'll have you fixed up in no time, though, with the wonderful technology of the rejuvenation tanks."  
  
"You made it?" Bulma asked wearily.  
  
"Yes, Bulma, it has been finished."  
  
"Good," she murmured as she slipped into unconsciousness. 


End file.
